Finding The Place We Belong
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Blaine is miserable. He hates school, and his life. But what happens when he meets someone who turns his life around? Pre Dalton. Yes, I'm screwing with the time line. Just go with it :p
1. Warm Blue Eyes

A/N. Set in Blaine's point of view. That's all I really need to say about this chapter. Oh, and the time line is different from the show, but that will become apparent during the course of the fanfiction. This is set in the time before Blaine goes to Dalton.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have got it on a few episodes ago. As it is, I'm writing this fanfiction. So, yeah.

Warning: T rated for mild swearing.

Chapter 1 – Warm Blue Eyes.

I hate this school. Like, I really, really hate this damn school. I go through the motions of life. I get up. I get shower. I get dressed. I eat. I go to school. And then I come home. And spend my day getting the crap knocked out of me by whoever decides today is their turn.

All cause I was brave enough to not be ashamed of who I am. I was brave enough to hold my hands in the air and say 'I'm gay.' And look where it got me. I knew it wouldn't be an easy ride. But I didn't expect my friends to abandon me. Didn't expect the school jocks to beat me up every day.

Some days I pretended to be sick, just so I didn't have to go. But then my Mom got worried and wanted to take me to a doctor, so I had to go back. I'm going to give you a timeline of an average day at school for me.

At eight thirty in the morning I arrive at school. Early, I know. But this way I can get to class before other kids start arriving.

By eight thirty five I'm hiding in the toilets, where I stay for the next half an hour.

By five past nine, the halls are mostly empty and I can get to my first class, in time, with only the occasional shout of 'Faggot' from some Neanderthal in a Letterman jacket.

And then, I get to class. I hate class, cause there's no escape. People throw bundled up notes at me. Usually with some derogatory or demeaning way to describe what I am. Sometimes there's even graphic drawings, lewdly labelled by kids in the class.

So, yeah. Not exactly the environment for a teenager coming to terms with who is to be in.

The teachers worry, because no one has seen me speak at that school in about two months. I don't bother any more. If I speak up in lessons, people laugh. If I try and defend myself, people just hurt me worse. What they don't know is that I haven't spoken at home in two months, either. My parents have tried to get me to speak, but I don't.

I spend lunch times and breaks spent in some distant corner of the court yard, trying to blend into the background. But they just keep coming, and I keep ignoring them until they get bored and move on. Then I wait for the next group to come. Sometimes its verbal jibes, sometimes they throw things at me.

But they got smart. They never do anything bad enough to cause action by the teachers. Not that they try. They see what goes on, and they simply let it happen.

It was after a particularly bad day that I decided not to go straight home. I went to the park, just walking, not really paying attention. I felt a soft bump against my shoulder, and I looked up, expecting it to be someone from school taking a jibe at me again. Instead, I looked up into the warmest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. There was concern in his eyes, something I hadn't seen in anyone for years, not counting my parents. And then that soft, soprano voice said 'I'm sorry. Are you okay?'

My eyes welled up with tears, and I knew things would never be the same again.


	2. Something Good

A/N. Set in Blaine's point of view, same as the last chapter. For the reference, the song is Learning to Fall by Martina McBride.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have got it on a few episodes ago. As it is, I'm writing this fanfiction. So, yeah. I also don't own the song.

Chapter 2 – Something Good

His name was Kurt, I found out. Kurt Hummel. He was 17, and a student at McKinley High School. Son of a mechanic. Kurt talked a lot, which he was worried I would find annoying, but I didn't. It meant that I didn't have to cover up for the fact that I never spoke, a well placed nod here and there kept Kurt satisfied. We spent a few hours sat in the park, Kurt talking, me listening. And that suited me fine. Until Kurt asked me my name.

I swallowed and opened my mouth. I honestly tried to speak. I felt like I could in front of Kurt, as Kurt wouldn't judge me. But the words wouldn't come out. I tried, going red as I looked more and more of a fool in front of Kurt.

But he just smiled softly. He took up a notebook and pen, holding it out to me. I wrote my name, and then I couldn't stop writing, spilling my secrets to this total stranger.

_My name is Blaine Anderson. I don't speak. I haven't uttered a word in two months. Not even to my Mom and Dad. Not since I came out at school as gay. My friends rejected me. Bullies targeted me. I've been called a faggot more times than I can count. I don't bother speaking anymore, because no one listens. My parents try to understand, but they can't. The school have never cared. I feel alone. And I'm frightened._

I flushed as I realized what I'd written, holding the notebook against my chest. But he smiled at me again, and held out his hand, letting me hand him the notebook in my own time. I slowly took the notebook away from my chest, handing it to him, not really sure why I was telling all these things to someone I'd just met.

He just read the note, and then looked up at me. He started to speak. 'I'm the only openly gay boy at my school. I've been thrown into lockers and had a slushie in the face more times than I can count. But you know why I'm not the hollow shell that you have become? Because I have my friends. And I sing. Whenever I feel low, I sing about how I'm feeling. Do you think you can do that for me, Blaine?

I hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Singing wasn't the same as speech. Kurt knows how I feel. I can do this in front of him. I looked at my knees, starting to sing softly.

_I was alone in the dark  
Never let down my guard  
Closed the curtain on my heart  
So the world could not see  
All the demons in me  
Told myself I was free_

_Then you showed me how wrong I could be_

_Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble  
That once was a wall  
Took years to build around me  
And you came along  
And you tore it down  
Like it was nothing at all  
Now it's a little scary  
Learning to fall_

_When you looked in my eyes  
Past the fear and false pride  
You saw goodness inside  
I can't believe how I feel  
I believe love is real  
And I'm ready to heal_

_You show me how right I can be_

_I was holding on, now I'm letting go  
I was holding on, now I'm letting go  
I was holding on, now I'm letting go_

I hadn't realized I'd started crying. But his hands were on my face, wiping away tears gently. 'You have a wonderful voice' he told me. 'Do you think, if we went to your parents, you could sing that for them? I'm sure they'd love to hear your voice again.' Somehow I found myself nodding. And that's how I found myself stood in my front room, Kurt sat on the sofa beside my Mom, singing softly. My Mom burst into tears and hugged me, and my Dad patted me on the shoulder.

My Mom looked at Kurt in wonder 'How did you do it?' Kurt smiled 'I simply encouraged him to find another outlet for his emotions. I also think it would benefit for him to transfer, Mrs Anderson. There's a Glee club at my high school. He could sing all he wanted. Please, just think about it.' And with that, he left.

And that's how, the next week, I was walking through the doors of McKinley High School for the first time.


	3. A Fresh Start

A/N. Blaine's point of view. The song is Capricorn (A Brand New Name) by 30 Seconds to Mars, in case you're interested :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have got it on a few episodes ago. As it is, I'm writing this fanfiction. So, yeah. I also don't own the song.

Chapter 3 – A Fresh Start

I can't thank Kurt enough. He was there waiting for me as soon as I walked through the doors, and he gave me that friendly smile he had on the first day we met, that reassuring smile that everything would be fine. And I almost believed him.

He took me to the administration office, explaining who I was. I couldn't believe how much he'd done for me, someone he'd just met. He's special. One of a kind. He explained to me the paper work I had to fill in, and then we left the office. He told me that at lunch, he had organised a meeting of their Glee club, so they could meet me.

The morning went without a hitch. Sure, I was back in the closet, and I didn't really like hiding who I was, but it was for the best, I'd decided. And I know the Glee club kids know I am gay. I could be who I am around them, I know I can, because they were a group of people who didn't quite fit.

At lunch time, Kurt led me into the Glee club room. All their eyes were on me, and I hated it. but I knew they weren't doing it in a bad way, so I decided it was okay. First, he introduced me to Mr Schuester. Mr Schuester is the head of their Glee club. Then Kurt introduced me to all the Glee club members. They all seem nice. Their captain, Rachel, seemed a little intense. But maybe that was a good thing.

Mr Schuester explained to me that, while anyone who wanted to join could, I still had to sing for them. So I nodded, took my place, and started to sing_._

_So I run, hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity_

I will disappear  
I told you once and I'll say it again  
I want my message read clear  
I'll show you the way, the way I'm going

So I run, and hide and tear myself up  
Start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity  
I was almost there  
Just a moment away from becoming unclear  
Ever get the feeling you're gone  
I'll show you the way, the way I'm going  
So I run, and hide and tear myself up  
I'll start again with a brand new name  
And eyes that see into infinity

So I run, start again  
With a brand new name  
With a brand new name

So I run and hide and tear myself up (so I run)  
I'll start again with a brand new name (start again)  
And eyes that see into infinity (with a brand new name)

I will disappear

After I finished the song I smiled. The first real smile I've smiled in months. All of the New Directions burst into applause, clapping and cheering, and I could see Kurt smiling at me. Mr Schuester came over and congratulated me. I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't, so Kurt stepped in for me. 'Blaine wants to say thank you to you all.' Mr Schuester nodded with a smile 'Your welcome, Blaine. Welcome to New Directions.'

I finally felt like I was beginning to belong.


	4. The Slushie Experience

A/N. ... Clunk. That's the sound of my higher thought processes dying. I really need to stay off the Glee wiki page. But WOW. All I can say is, FINALLY. Jeez. I'm still have trouble comprehending that it actually happened, though. And now, in regard to this chapter, it's in Kurt's point of view. The song is Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Thank you to Siana Banana for the suggestion :D Also, a big thanks to Andi for her help with the other chapters :) _Italics_ is Blaine singing, and **bold** is Kurt singing. _**Bold and italics**_ is both of them singing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have got it on a few episodes ago. As it is, I'm writing this fanfiction. So, yeah. I also don't own the song.

Chapter 4 – The Slushie Experience.

Blaine had been at McKinley for over two weeks now. He still wasn't speaking, but he was still singing. I had seen a change in him. Everyone in the Glee Club had noticed it. When he smiled, it lit up the room. When he sang, it filled people with emotion. And slowly, his song choices were getting happier. They became less about loneliness and solitude, and more about friendship and acceptance.

And that was why he was at my house that day. He'd been struggling with his song choice for the week, couldn't decide what to pick. I was waiting for him to come, in the kitchen making us drinks, back door open so he could just walk in. I had my back to the door, I heard a soft knocking sound, and, before I could turn around, a very quiet 'Hi.'

Recognising the voice I'd heard in song so many times, I whirled around on the spot, aware my mouth was hanging open wide but not really remembering how to close it. 'Blaine?' I asked quietly. 'Did you just... speak?'

He nodded, and repeated 'Hi.' This was soon followed by 'Kurt.' and I gasped slightly, rushing over to him. 'Well done, Blaine.' He nodded, and I knew that was all he could say so far. Not wanting to pressure him, I smiled, leading him back to the side 'I made you a drink. Here.' He took it, with a nod and a smile.

I led him through to the front room, and we started thinking about what song he wanted to sing for the week.

As the theme was a duet, we had already decided to duet together.

At the end of the week we were stood together in the choir room, singing our hearts out.

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today**

**To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
**_The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

**You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down**  
_Don't you bring me down today...  
_  
**No matter what we do**  
_(no matter what we do)_  
**No matter what they say**  
_(no matter what they say)_  
**When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay  
**  
**And everywhere we go**  
_(everywhere we go) _  
**The sun won't always shine**  
_(sun won't always shine)_  
**But tomorrow will find a way **  
_All the other times _

_**'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down**_  
_Don't you bring me down today_

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

We shared a soft smile at the end of the song. Blaine was finally starting to come out of his shell. It was brilliant.

And then something happened that knocked him right back into it.

We were walking down the corridor when I saw Blaine disappear from my side. Before I knew it, I was being flung against the lockers beside him. I looked to my left to see him hugging himself and shaking. I looked up and came face to face with Karofsky and his friends. 'I saw you singing together today, girly boys. Save it for at home, would you? We don't need to see you staring lovingly into each other's eyes.' With that, they dumped a slushie over our heads, and walked off laughing. I could see the fear in Blaine's eyes. I knew now Karofsky had started, he'd never stop. We needed to get out of there.


	5. Transfer Plans

A/N. I'm sorry for changing the style from character point of views to third person. For some reason, point of view didn't want to work for this chapter. I hope you still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm failing to come up with a witty disclaimer now my previous one is no longer relevant. Dammit. Ah well.

Chapter 5 – Living Hell

Ever since that moment that Dave Karofsky had seen the two boys singing together in Glee practice, he had gone out of his way to make their lives a living Hell. They were constantly accompanied between classes by Finn, who had gone into the role of protective big brother remarkably easily. Not that it helped very often. Karofsky often found some way of distracting Finn so he could target Blaine and Kurt.

It was on one such day that Blaine and Kurt got dropped into a dumpster for the first time. Finn was distracted by Mr Schuester, the Spanish teacher, asking him when he was going to hand in his homework. Karofsky and Azimio descended on Blaine and Kurt, dropping them both into the dumpster. The two jocks walked away laughing afterwards, and Finn whirled around, rushing over to the dumpster and helping the two small boys out. 'I'm sorry I wasn't watching, guys.' Finn murmured apologetically.

Kurt shrugged as Blaine picked a piece of rubbish out of Kurt's hair 'It wouldn't have stopped them. You know they would have just distracted you.' Finn bit his lip 'But I'm supposed to be watching out for you.' Kurt said 'It's okay Finn, really.' He linked arms with Blaine 'Come on Blaine, let's go get cleaned up.'

Blaine nodded and the two walked towards the school, heading into the boy's bathroom and closing the door behind them. The two boys started to clean their faces of dirt, before quickly restyling their hair and heading out of the bathroom towards their class.

During class the two wrote notes to each other, discussing the bullying. Kurt wrote to Blaine 'We have to get out of this school.' Blaine replied 'There's a private school two hours away from here, called Dalton. We could go there.' Kurt read the note and nodded 'We'll get your parents over to my house tonight and discuss it with all of them. Send a message to your parents.' Blaine nodded and sent a quick text to his parents, containing Kurt's address and asking them to go there after work.

After school, Blaine sat with his parents on the sofa in Kurt's house, while Carole and Burt sat on the love seat together. Kurt started to talk 'Over the past couple of weeks, Blaine and I have been subjected to bullying by the football and hockey players at school. Finn has been trying his best to watch out for us, but it has been unsuccessful. The jocks just know how to get him distracted and bully us.' He glanced at Blaine 'We've been shoved into lockers and had slushies thrown over us. And today we were thrown into a dumpster. There's a private school, in Westerville. Its Dalton Academy, and it has a zero bullying policy. It offers scholarships to the people that pass the tests. Blaine and I's grades are both high enough to pass the tests. We'd like to go. We don't feel safe at McKinley anymore.'

Burt and Carole looked at Blaine's parents, Michael and Elizabeth, and they nodded. Elizabeth started to speak 'We want you boys to be safe. Whatever it takes. We'll phone the school and sort out all the paper work. We'll get you transferred as soon as we can.' Carole nodded 'And Burt and I will do the same for Kurt.'

Blaine turned to his parents with hopeful eyes and hugged them tightly, he whispered to them 'Thank you. I love you.' His parents nodded, surprised at Blaine speaking; he hadn't done so since the bullying started up again. While Blaine was hugging his parents, Kurt hugged his and said thank you.

Elizabeth stood 'We should go home, Michael.' Michael nodded and stood 'Are you coming, Blaine?' Blaine nodded and said quietly 'I just want to say good bye to Kurt.' Kurt stood at Blaine's words and said 'Come with me.' The two boys walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth and Carole shared a knowing glance. Michael and Burt looked between them and asked 'What?' Carole smiled and whispered 'They have feelings for each other.'

Burt's eyes widened and he started towards the kitchen, but Carole grabbed his arm 'No you don't, Burt Hummel. You leave them alone.' Burt sighed in resignation.

In the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, talking softly with each other, Kurt extremely happy that Blaine was talking again. Kurt squeezed his hand softly 'I'm glad we're transferring, Blaine. I just want us to be safe.' Blaine nodded and whispered 'Me too, Kurt. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.'

Kurt raised one hand and brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheek, his hand cupping his cheek 'Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We'll get into Dalton, and we'll be safe again.'

Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's, the two boys watching each other, leaning in closer unconsciously as they did so, until their lips gently met. Blaine's eyes widened but he soon relaxed into the kiss, holding onto Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt closed his eyes as they kissed, letting the swooping, happy feelings warm him, his thumb still gently stroking Blaine's cheek.

The two boys broke away from the kiss when they needed air, but both were smiling, their cheeks flushed with a slight blush. Kurt smiled at Blaine 'We can do this, Blaine. We can get past this, together.' Blaine nodded and smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Kurt's lips again, and he whispered 'I love you, Kurt.' Kurt's smile widened and whispered against Blaine's lips 'I love you too, Blaine.' The two boys sunk into their embrace, wrapping their arms around each other, lips meeting again in a gentle, loving kiss.

A/N. I don't like the ending all that much, it seems awkward to me, but its 2am and I'm exhausted and I really want to get this out tonight. Maybe I'll edit it tomorrow when I'm more awake.


End file.
